mrpicklesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Pickles
Mr. Pickles (voiced by Dave Stewart) is the evil, satanic Border collie and the titular antagonist in the animated slasher series, "Mr. Pickles." He is the pet dog of the Goodman family. Basic Information Mr. Pickles is the Goodman family's pet Border Collie. He was given the name "Mr. Pickles" because of his love for pickles, as he is awarded one every time he is a "good boy". He possesses human intelligence and has the ability to control animals with demonic incantations; this is the only time Mr. Pickles actually speaks. While he appears to be an average, innocent dog, Mr. Pickles possesses a streak of wickedness and kills and mutilates his victims while remaining unnoticed. He has a doghouse behind the Goodmans' home that contains a secret lair where he keeps prisoners and bodies/body parts of former victims. Typically, the prisoners are amassed as each episode progresses. At the beginning of each episode, Mr. Pickles comes across a person or a group of people that are usually performing an unjust act. He then reveals his true nature by killing or kidnapping them. He stops once he is called by his human boy, Tommy Goodman. Personality Mr. Pickles is a wicked canine who is secretly a demon. He will kill or imprison any unfortunate soul in his path. He has been shown to have supreme authority over all of his prisoners and followers within the lair and does not like his orders to be questioned or refused and will immediately execute anyone who does so. Despite his evil tendencies, Mr. Pickles is very protective and loyal to Tommy, and usually will kill or mutilate anyone who bullies or harasses him, as seen in episodes such as Tommy's Big Job. Only Grandpa is aware of Mr. Pickles' wicked ways. Because of this, Grandpa is often the target of torment by Mr. Pickles, as nobody actually believes Grandpa's stories. Mr. Pickles has been shown to have a high sex drive as he usually engages in sexual acts. In the Pilot episode, he is seen masturbating to pornographic magazines. In several episodes, he is seen humping the animals he possesses. It also appears that he is very sexually attracted to Beverly Goodman, this is evident as he also created a large shrine with followers dressed as Beverly in her honor and created a statue of her and Mr. Pickles humping her from behind, dreaming of one day that he will finally have sex with her. In the "Vegan" episode, Mr. Pickles had a chance to have sex with Beverly, but she was captured and blindfolded against her will. Mr. Pickles, developing a conscience and romantic feelings for her, decides not to do it, and instead settles for a belly rub from rescuing her. On numerous occasions, he initiates inappropriate contact with Beverly Goodman; for example, in Tommy's Big Job, he puts his head between her breasts and is later shown with his head inside of her skirt. In Serial Killers, he even humps her playfully from behind. In Dead Man's Curve, it was revealed that Mr. Pickles is afraid of vacuum cleaners. Grandpa used this to his advantage by carrying a vacuum cleaner everywhere he went, until Mr. Pickles found out that he could be sexually stimulated by the vacuum. In ''Coma'', Mr. Pickles (hiding in the hospital morgue) masturbated to a hot nurse, only to stop when he learned she and a doctor were planning on harvesting organs; after killing the doctor, he cut off his scalp and legs to impersonate the doctor so he could hump the nurse's leg. At the end of the episode, she has become a prisoner/slave to Mr. Pickles. Powers & Abilities Satanic Animal Manipulation: Mr. Pickles has the power to communicate with and control animals demonically via a demonic language (which is actually distorted backwards dialogue); for example: in the Tommy's Big Job episode, the animals' eyes becomes very dilated when Mr. Pickles tells them, "Hello, nice weather we're having. Oh, by the way, I'm your master now," backwards in a demonic manner, to the animals' horror. When he does this, his fur sticks up on end, his eyes dilate rapidly, and his ears usually stick upward. Superhuman''' Intelligence': Mr. Pickles's intelligence is high enough to be on a super-human level. He has a full understanding of the English language, he is able to create robots, operate motor vehicles, successfully use fire arms and other weapons, and has an incredible knowledge of surgical techniques. Superhuman '''Strength': Mr. Pickles is able to tear through human flesh with his teeth with relative ease, jump very high and agile, twist people's necks, and can drag a human body with little to no help. Also able to stop two trains stacked on top of each other behind Crime Man's car by pushing his front paws on the hood in Shövenpucker. This is the first, and very prominent example of Mr. Pickle's superhuman strength. It' s possible that Mr. Pickles may posses other superhuman or demonic powers that have yet to be revealed. Relationships Tommy Goodman: Tommy is Mr. Pickles's owner. Unlike how he would kill and torture humans, Mr. Pickles is very loyal and protective of Tommy and loves him. He would kill or torture anyone that bullies or harms Tommy. Whenever somebody bullies or threaten Tommy, Mr. Pickles would angrily growl at them, give them a dirty look, and in the end torture or mutate them. He would allow Tommy to ride on his back and would whimper if Tommy is in danger or missing. Even though he loves Tommy, he would get a little annoyed by him, but knows he's just a child. Beverly Goodman: Beverly is Tommy's mother. It shows that Mr. Pickles has a crush on her and would always touches her breasts, put his head in her skirt, or sniff her underwear. However, she dismissed it as she believed that it was just playful dog mannerisms. She is one of the few people that Mr. Pickles cares about, like when he saved her when she was about to get raped. Stanley Goodman: Stanley Goodman is Tommy's father. Mr. Pickles does seem to respect him and would save him if he ever gets into trouble. Grandpa Goodman: Grandpa Goodman is Tommy's grandfather. Unlike most of the characters, Grandpa actually knows how evil Mr. Pickles is and would often try to expose him. Mr. Pickles enjoys pranking Grandpa and would sometimes drag him to his killing adventures. Despite torturing Grandpa, Mr. Pickles does care about him like when he was in the mental asylum, Mr. Pickles did everything he can to get him out (although knowing Mr. Pickles, it's most likely the only reason he did it was just so he could be able to torment him again). Sheriff: Mr. Pickles's relationship with the Sheriff is neutral. While he does help and respect him, Mr. Pickles can get annoyed by the Sheriff's stupidity, like when he was trying to tell him about the midget criminal he was looking for, but the Sheriff believed that Mr. Pickles just wanted a ride. In one episode, he made Mr. Pickles a police dog in Serial Killers. He is annoyed by Sheriff looking for the 'gum thief' throughout the episode (even though the escaped serial killers were the real threat; and Mr. Pickles killed them himself). Steve: Steve is Mr. Pickles's pet human who wears a gimp suit and behaves like a dog. Unlike the prisoners in the lair, Mr. Pickles actually care and love Steve and made her room the only normal place in the lair. On the walls it shows that Steve and Mr. Pickles often spend a lot of time together. It was later revealed that in Season 2 episode Finale, Steve is actually Grandpa's wife, Agnes. List of Victims *'Grandpa Goodman' (Alive): Regularly harassed/tormented. *'Johnny' (Deceased): Insides Torn Out, drowned in river. *'Jane Wilson' (Alive): Face removed, Imprisoned. *'Stripper' (Deceased): Scalped, legs removed. *'Chief Bob' (Deceased): Disemboweled. *'Bully' (Deceased): Face ripped off, head crushed by rock. *'S&M Guy' (Deceased): Fell to his death. *'Numerous fetish party-goers' (Deceased/Alive): Dismembered with chainsaw, body parts sewn together. *'Doc Walton' (Alive): Given three sets of breast implants, Imprisoned *'Strip Club Owner' and Lurlene (Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered. *'Road Worker' (Alive). Imprisoned *'Old Man' (Alive): Imprisoned and later framed for murder. *'Grocer' (Deceased): Neck twisted. *'Security Guard' (Deceased): Face struck by butcher knife. *'Two Gabagoolie bosses' (Deceased): Shot to death. *'Jon Gabagoolie' (Deceased): Imprisoned/shot in the face. *'Fisherman' (Deceased): Fishing hook stuck in face. *'Wheelchair Guy' (Deceased): Chainsawed in the mid-section/rake shoved in head/impaled with various implements/killed from eating wildberries. *'Rich Snob' (Deceased): Pruning shears shoved in nostrils and opened, causing head to split open. *'Slutty Brunette' (Deceased): Decapitated with butcher knife. *'Nerdy Girl' (Deceased): Axe thrown in head. *'Nerdy Guy' (Deceased): Harpooned in the back of the head, through his eye. *'Stoner' (Deceased): Hung. *'Slutty Blonde' (Deceased): Dismembered. *'Hillbilly' (Deceased): Dismembered. *'Costumed Cheese Man' (Alive): Framed for murder. *'The Cheeseman' (Deceased): Axe to the head. *'Construction Worker' (Deceased): Decapitated with shovel. *'Dog' (Deceased): Hung by leash. *'Neo Nazi' and Coke-Dealing Vender (Deceased): Killed with axe. *'Collector' (Deceased): Decapitated and placed in totem pole with other victims. *'Numerous victims with their faces removed' (Imprisoned/Deceased) *'Pedophile' (Alive): Lolly pop jammed in both eyes. *'Six Pedophiles' (Deceased): Body's forced into a juicer/hacked to pieces *'Toxic Waste Dumper' (Deceased): Neck twisted. *'Toxic Waste Dumper' (Deceased): Leg bone pulled out/killed by someone else. *'Dr. Kelton' (Deceased): Stabbed with syringe. *'Intern' (Alive): Imprisoned. *'Cowboy' (Deceased): Stick shoved up his ass. *'Hired Seducer #1' (Alive). Imprisoned *'Hired Seducer #2' (Deceased): Heart ripped out. *'Hitman' (Deceased): Hit in the back of the head with a steel chair, impaled in the eye with a sniper scope. *'Ron Bolton' (Alive): Framed for murder. *'Russian Boris' (Deceased): Decapitated. *'Female Bounty Hunter' (Deceased): Decapitated *'Male Bounty Hunter' (Deceased): Dismembered and disembowelled *'Flamethrower Bounty Hunter' (Deceased): Impaled with wooden plank through mouth *'German Scientist' (Deceased): Decapitated in satanic ritual. *'Dance Instructor' (Deceased): Shot himself out of fear (suicide). *'Turkey Man' (Alive): Mutilated, Imprisoned *'Pizza Delivery Guy' (Alive): Face removed, Imprisoned *'Numerous victims fused into a ship' (Alive): Mutilated, Imprisoned *'Two Dolphin Men' (Alive). Mutilated, Imprisoned *'Seven auidence members' (Deceased): Decapitated by giant saw. *'The Mayor' (Deceased): Suffocated with bag. *'Asylum Patient' (Alive): Turned into a frog person, Imprisoned. *'Warden' (Alive): Given a lobotomy, Imprisoned. *'Mary' (Deceased): Imprisoned then decapitated *'The Strangler' (Deceased): Throat ripped out *'Ugly Face' (Deceased): Impaled with stake *'Poison' (Deceased): Neck twisted *'The Cannibal' (Deceased): Heart removed *'Crime Man' (Deceased): Decapitated with diaper *'Super Hero Guy' (Alive): Transformed into car *'Lisa Gabagoolie' (Unknown) *'Hunter' (Deceased): Decapitated and made into a trophy *'Vegan guard' (Deceased): Decapitated *'Fifteen Vegan Cultists' (Deceased): Decapitated, spine ripped out, impaled through eye, guts torn out, decapitated etc. *'Vegan Leader' (Deceased): Impaled through head with giant carrot *'Death Metal Singers' (Deceased): Killed by chainsaw and heads turned into drums *'Ass-Face Woman' (Deceased): Chainsaw shoved in mouth to cut her "head" in half and made into guitar *'Slave' (Deceased): Imprisoned, Stabbed in head with pickaxe *'Jessica' (Deceased): Skull cut open with table tennis paddle. Trivia *It seems like Mr. Pickles cares about other people besides his family.like Mr. BoJenkins and Sheriff,but just because they respect Tommy Goodman *He and Tommy are the only characters that appear in every episode in all seasons *He has the biggest kill count out of all characters,which is 55 kills Category:Characters Category:Goodman family